


Levo

by jarofbeees



Series: Heleus [4]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: (sort of), Confusion over human emotions, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lesbian Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, listen my weakness is slightly aggressive/thirsty Ryder who thinks she's in charge, so im subjecting you all to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofbeees/pseuds/jarofbeees
Summary: Human emotions are very strange, especially to a turian. Vetra sometimes struggles with figuring out Ryder's moods, but she'll do anything to make things work.(aka I accidentally sided with Sloane Kelly in game and instead of getting upset I decided to turn it into a prompt)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for Kadara's main quest. I accidentally hit all the narrative interrupts and sided with Sloane Kelly in my game. So instead of replaying through all of it, I thought "well, how _would_ Ryder respond?" (I don't actually dislike Reyes, I just went with this).

Human emotion ranges from unpredictable to flat out weird.

Vetra knows what she signed up for. She’s dealt with humans before, in trade negotiations. She’s had human friends, though they’ve come and gone. She’s even shared her bed with one once before, though that’s a memory she’ll happily forget. But never has she _involved_ herself like she’s done with Ryder.

She trusts Ryder. Despite all the conjecture and uncertainty she hears from Cora and Liam, she knows Ryder puts her whole heart into everything she does. Whether it’s finding a home for the Initiative, or helping her and Sid, Ryder _cares_. Vetra knows that’s more than she could ever ask for in a partner, compared to where she’s been.

Even still, there are times where Ryder’s emotions don’t make much _sense_. Vetra follows as closely as she can process, but sometimes the lines of thought just don’t _flow_. Turians think differently. Their emotions always follow second behind rationality. Vetra knows she feels just as angry or passionate as any human can, but the emotions get tucked behind actions.

Ryder’s not like that. It’s always her heart guiding her, even if it’s in the wrong direction. The moments where she catches those subtle shifts, a spark in Ryder’s eyes or a twitch at the corner of her mouth, it’s like vertigo. Vetra holds tight, steady, like a mooring against the shifting tide. The rush is addictive, she admits. She just hopes Ryder finds comfort in the stability Vetra offers.

Vetra pulls herself out of her thoughts, eyes focusing on the table in front of her. The galley sits empty, only her half eaten food before her and a collection of dirty dishes in the sink. Eating isn’t easy, especially when there’s a vague sense of worry in her gut. The fate of Kadara’s colony rests with the Pathfinder, and said Pathfinder took her away crew for a mission to secure its foundation. Vetra curses herself for not being among them, but a bullet to her arm has her stuck on medical hold. She’s healed - _nearly_ healed, minus a few sore spots when she stretches, but Dr. T’Perro won’t let her off the ship until she’s reached full clearance.

“Anything from the away team?” She asks, paging Suvi through her omnitool.

“Nothing yet.”

“Keep me posted.”

There’s only so much she can occupy her mind with during the interim. She takes the rest of her bland protein bar back to her corner of the ship. There’s always updates from her contacts, shipment ledgers and movement records between colonies. Now that they have colonies, of course. Founding Prodromos and Taerve Uni doubled her workload, but she isn’t complaining. The colonies’ growth means people are waking out of cryo, families are uniting, new ones are forming, and the Initiative’s dream is finally taking root.

Vetra tries to focus on updating her contacts, but her thoughts drift back to Ryder.

_‘She better stay safe.’_

 

* * *

 

“Away team is inbound!” Kallo’s voice echoes over the comm. “Prepare for boarding.”

Vetra can’t close out of her work fast enough. She’s still last to join the rest of the crew as they gather in the cargo hold, but she’s still in time to catch the team’s arrival. Ryder is first through the door, a flurry of cursing and gritted teeth. Her eyes bear down on Lexi and Gil like lazers as they help her out of her armor.

“What’s got you in such a tizzy?” Gil breaks the tension first.

“It’s bullshit!” Ryder half tosses, half throws her helmet onto the table where all their equipment is piling up. Cora catches it before it can roll off.

“Ryder, it’s alr-”

“No it’s not!”

Gil grabs her arm before she can storm off and unsnaps the last of her armor, leaving her in a thin jumpsuit underneath. Ryder runs a hand over her messy hair as she paces back and forth, her team watching, unsure how to proceed.

“This _isn’t_ how it’s supposed to go!”

“We’ll make it work,” Cora says, holding one hand out before her. Ryder grumbles at first, the sound quickly escalating to a full on growl. Her frustration echoes over the group. Vetra _feels_ it, but doesn’t know where to start. She doesn’t dare intervene, not yet at least. Before she can act, she watches in mixed curiosity and confusion as Ryder stomps into Vetra’s makeshift office.

The room freezes, all eyes falling on the turian. Vetra scans her crewmates for any sign of advice. The only one to dare move is Liam, who mouths a “good luck.”

Everyone files out toward the helm, except for Cora. She lingers for a moment longer, frowning at Vetra with a guilty tilt to her eyebrows.

“If you need backup, just call.”

“I can handle Ryder just fine.”

A brief hint of pink passes over Cora’s face as she nods. Humans do that when they’re embarrassed. Did she say something odd?

“I-I’m sure you can. Didn’t doubt it.” Cora scurries off, rubbing the back of her neck as she does. Vetra has that effect on people sometimes, but she hasn’t figured out _what_ it is exactly she’s doing.

Vetra shugs, then turns her attention to the closed door to her little nook of the ship. Her ‘office,’ as she calls it. It’s no more that a storage room, but it’s more space than she’s had in past arrangements. She taps once on the door, hoping Ryder responds.

“Get in here,” is the first thing that greets her as the door slides open, followed by two hands yanking her by the collar. She stumbles against the force, nearly toppling over as Ryder pulls her through the doorway.

“Sara!” she yelps, pivoting on her heel and falling against her chair. Ryder huffs as the torque spins her around, too. The force causes Ryder’s hair to fall out of place on either side of her face, framing dirt stains and scrapes.

“Finally.” Ryder slams the controls on the door, shutting them both inside. “I _needed_ this.”

“Sorry, fresh out of punching bags,” Vetra jokes. “I’ve got plenty of chocolate, though. Lexi told me chocolate helps.”

“Not that.” Ryder stalks forward, placing her hands on either side of Vetra’s neck. “You.” Without waiting for a response, she leans down, lips pressing soft at first against Vetra’s. The gesture surprises her. Wasn’t Ryder just angry? But now…

Her lips, wet and hungry, cover Vetra’s mouth, then either one of her mandibles, then move to her neck. Overwhelmed and out of breath, Vetra only thinks to lean back into her chair. The wheels squeak backward, causing her to grab Ryder around the waist.

“Can I have this?” Ryder whispers against the side of her neck.

“Sara, you’re…” Vetra gulps, willing her brain to string her words together. Ryder takes the break in her voice to crawl into Vetra’s lap, which is distinctly _not_ helping. “I thought you were pissed.”

“I _am_ pissed.” Ryder bites against the edge of one of her plates. Vetra can’t help but arch into the touch as a deep rumble bubbles up from her chest. “I’m fucking _livid_. I worked my ass off to make everything go right. I wasted so much of my time with Reyes, only for him to set me up. And now I cut a deal with Sloane Kelly just for our colony to even exist, but she’s _extorting_ it. With _my_ stamp of approval.”

“Fuck, Sara…” Vetra pulls back to catch Ryder’s gaze, but it’s filled with smoke and ash. It’s a side of Ryder she’s never seen, something she isn’t sure how to handle. “Do you...wanna talk about it?”

“No, I do _not_ want to talk about it.” Ryder dives back in, ripping at the clasps on Vetra’s clothing. Vetra can’t help but feel her heart pound inside her carapace. Her stomach is flipping on itself as her hands fumble on where to land. Ryder’s actions don’t make _any sense_ , but she’s aggressive and predatory like this. And _fuck_ if it isn’t turning her on in ways it shouldn’t.

“I...I don’t-”

Ryder pauses, pulling back enough to stare Vetra down. Her brow knits hard as she speaks.

“You don’t want this?”

“No, that’s not what I was trying to say.” Vetra takes the break in action to catch her breath, slow the flutter in her chest. “I...don’t _get_ this.”

“Vetra,” Ryder sighs in frustration. “I need one thing to go right. Just one, okay? I need _us_ to go right, because right now it feels like this godforsaken galaxy is falling in on me. But you’re holding it up. You’re holding _me_ up. I just want this with you, right now, okay?”

Ryder sniffs as she turns her attention to Vetra’s clothing, ripping at the clasps. Vetra runs her talon along Ryder’s jawline, tipping her face up to meet her own. Tears stain the corners of Ryder’s eyes.

“Sara, you’re-”

“ _Please_ let me have this. Let me have _you_.”

“Okay.” Despite the vertigo spinning her from one extreme to the next, Vetra _knows_ how important this is. There’s not a fiber in her body that’ll deny Ryder this moment. Maybe she’s intrigued by this new side of Ryder, too. She’s not used to sitting back passively and letting the moment wash over her, but for Ryder? She’ll do anything. “I’m all yours, Sara.”

Vetra falls back against the chair. Ryder’s hands slip through a gap in her clothes, and she gasps. Her fingers are smaller than hers, softer and more nimble. They explore and discover every spot on Vetra that makes her squirm. The exposed parts of her skin, where the plates don’t cover, succumb to Ryder’s touch with approving hums.

“Arms up,” Ryder commands, and Vetra follows obediently. There’s a thrill in giving in to Ryder’s demands, a tremor of excitement that pulses down her skin and makes it hard to catch her breath.

 _‘Let no one tell you Sara Ryder is delicate by any means,’_ she thinks.

Her top falls to the ground in a messy pile. Ryder pulls herself out of Vetra’s lap and instead kneels between her legs.

“Aww, Sara, I miss you up here,” Vetra chuckles.

“Lean back.” Ryder plants her hand against Vetra’s chest and pushes. She’s surprisingly strong, despite her small frame. “I want to do this.”

“Do what?”

Ryder peers up through her lashes, her lips curling into a smirk. Or something like a smirk, Vetra thinks. There’s a spark in Ryder’s eyes, the kind that means Vetra needs to hold on or get lost in the whirlwind.

“Let me show you.”

Ryder works furiously at the buckles on her pants, undoing one side, and then the other. She gives one steady tug, nearly yanking Vetra to the ground. But Vetra holds herself steady, gripping onto the desk behind her. She swallows, her mandibles flaring out, then shutting back firm against the sides of her face. She’s so _exposed_ , with Ryder between her bare legs and every inch of her uncovered. Her mind quickly scans over her past encounters and, yep, never has a partner been _this_ close or put her on display like Ryder is.

“S-sara…” She curses the stutter in her voice, because she’s supposed to be the strong one. She’s supposed to be firm, steady, like an anchor. But now she feels like her spurs have barely grown and her plates haven’t fused and she’s brand new to all of this all over again. To top it off, she’s not even sure what Ryder plans to do, but the thrills coursing through her body tells her to grab hold.

“Vetra,” Ryder starts, moving in closer to her inner thighs, the spot where there’s no plates. Ryder’s lips graze over very warm, very sensitive skin and Vetra can’t help but twitch. “You could make this a little easier,” Ryder pauses, pressing her cheek against Vetra’s thigh.

_‘Fuck! Her skin is so soft…’_

“Huh?” Vetra swears the room must be venting oxygen because it’s _awfully_ hard to breathe.

“Here.” Ryder grasps her spurs and drags one leg up over her shoulder, then the other. Vetra clings to either side of the chair as Ryder forcefully drags her hips closer to her face. The whole situation feels weird and exhilarating, but she’s definitely not complaining.

Ryder kisses against her thigh again and Vetra’s eyes squeeze shut. Heat floods through her stomach and down through her legs. Vetra tries to keep her ankles from digging into Ryder’s back, but her muscles aren’t complying with any commands outside of ‘don’t fall over.’

At the touch of Ryder’s lips against her slit, she groans low and heavy. This is new, she thinks, as she unconsciously pushes her hips against Ryder. She’s soft and only testing at first, causing Vetra to tremble.

“Can I?” Ryder whispers against her skin.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Vetra moans, sliding her talons through Ryder’s hair. She works through her nerves, urging Ryder closer against her.

Ryder’s kisses turn wet, wanting, deep. Vetra gasps at the sensation, the heat in her gut flaring into an inferno. She’s soaked inside without Ryder even touching the important bits. If Vetra were in the right state of mind, she’d laugh at herself for being so weak to Ryder’s advances. But all she can think about is how incredibly _different_ this feels and how turians distinctly don’t _do_ this.

They’re really missing out.

Her vision flashes white at the first feel of Ryder’s tongue sliding up her slit. Her thighs tremble as she scratches at Ryder’s scalp with one hand. The other hand holds her hips steady against the chair. She feels Ryder grin against her as she tests her, tongue tracing up and back down.

“Sara, _fuck!_ Whatever you’re doing, it’s-”

“It get’s better.”

Vetra shudders at the feel of Ryder pressing her mouth further into her. At first, there’s no difference, but then Ryder pushes her tongue past her slit and inside.

“ _Spirits…_ ”

Ryder is so warm and so _soft._ She’s timid for a moment, but a low, resonant rumble flows out from Vetra’s lungs, and Ryder picks up her speed. Human tongues are _far_ more dextrous than turians, and she’s reaching places Vetra didn’t know possible. Ryder finds a ridge along her inner wall, languidly tracing it with her tongue.

“ _Fu-_ ” Vetra jolts her hips up, sparks of heat shooting up from her core and through her chest. Ryder hums approval against her, wrapping her arms around Vetra’s thighs. Her touch switches from delicate and probing to firmer and more rhythmic. The change makes Vetra whimper briefly, but she clenches her jaw shut, suppressing the noise. It’s enough for Ryder to hear, though, causing her pace to quicken.

Vetra scrapes her talons through Ryder’s hair as she desperately holds on with her other hand. Ryder’s winding her up with every touch of her tongue, now flat and board against her sensitive skin. She can’t believe humans can actually _do_ this. There’s more than just a few perks to dating the Pathfinder.

Ryder moans into her and Vetra’s sure she’s going to unravel right then. Her jaw falls agape as Ryder’s pace quickens, enough to make the fire in her whip through her body like a storm. Her breath comes out in shallow gasps as she rocks her hips in time with Ryder’s movement. She desperately sifts her talons through Ryder’s hair, clinging to her girlfriend as she feels herself coiling tighter inside.

“ _Sara!_ ” Vetra cries as the last of her resolve shatters. The tight coil inside her snaps in an instant, unspooling at Ryder’s touch. Waves of hot, heavy tremors rack her body as a string of moans fall from her lips. After a moment, her legs fall limp against Ryder’s shoulders, head lolling to the side to rest against the wall.

Ryder lingers between her legs for several moments before pulling back. As she does, she roughly wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Vetra wishes she could burn the sight into her memory forever because _fuck_ is there something sexy about it.

“Thanks,” Ryder whispers, easing herself onto the ground.

“You’re…” Vetra pants, struggles to regain her breath. “You’re thanking _me_?”

“Yeah. You’re incredible. And I needed that.”

“I didn’t know I needed it, but...yeah. That was...wow.” Vetra sinks further against the chair, a gentle daze falling over her. “No one’s ever done that before.”

“...Really?” Vetra catches the look of accomplishment and pride on Ryder’s face. It’s enough to make her giddy with affection, which isn’t like her. She’s never been a cuddly kind of person, but Ryder brings out sides of her she doesn’t expect.

“I’m in no state to make things up right now, Sara.”

A grin curls up on Ryder’s face. Her eyes brighten, but then something imperceptible passes over her and the moment fades. Ryder curls back in on herself, gaze falling to the ground.

“Are you feeling any better?” Vetra slides off the chair and eases herself onto the ground beside Ryder. The cold floor sends a shiver through her as she scoots in close, pulling Ryder into her arms.

“After that? Yeah. Hell yeah. But...” Ryder frowns, snuggling against Vetra’s chest. “I just wish I could forget earlier, but I can’t. And I don’t know how I’m going to tell Addison.”

“About us? Well, you can start with-”

“No!” Ryder giggles as she playfully smacks Vetra’s thigh. “I mean about Kadara.”

“Who cares what she thinks. You’re the Pathfinder. You’re actually out here making things happen instead of sitting around debating about it. The Nexus will get over it.”

“You really think it’s _that_ simple?” Ryder asks.

“You’ll make it that simple.”

“...There’s a reason I like you, Vetra.”

“Oh? Here I thought it was the visor. Girls like eye accessories, don’t they?”

“Shut up, you.” Ryder laughs as she crawls on top of Vetra, pushing her back against the wall. From this angle, Vetra can see all the little cuts and scraps Ryder’s gathered from her last mission. She notices how Ryder slighty favors one side as she slips into her lap. As much as she wants the moment to continue, a new idea springs up.

“Sara,” Vetra purrs. “Let’s continue this in the shower.”

“Wha - really?” Ryder’s eyes light up at the statement. “You think we can get away with it?”

“Do I care if we can get away with it? Or are we going to do it anyway?”

“...You’re perfect, Vetra.”

 

* * *

 

The idea was wonderful until Vetra realizes she has to put her clothes back on _and_ remove them again. Maybe she doesn’t mind too much, especially when she forces Ryder to watch. Still, the extra step takes precious time out of their allotted shower ration (even if it is doubled).

Once Vetra’s strips down to nothing, she turns her attention to Ryder. There’s a shift in her mood, unlike earlier. Ryder stands nervously, one arm covering her stomach, the other toying with the side of her jumpsuit. Her eyes dart up to Vetra’s gaze, then back to the ground.

“Something wrong?” Vetra asks as she steps closer, dragging the back of her finger over Ryder’s cheek.

“No, it’s okay,” she mumbles, fidgeting with the zipper near her neck. Vetra helps her, slowly dragging it down until the upper half of the jumpsuit falls loose from her shoulders. Ryder shivers. Her cheeks flush red as she slips her arms free.

“Talk to me, Sara.”

“I just…” Ryder turns her back to Vetra as she pushes the jumpsuit down over her hips, then frees each leg. Her hands work at her bra strap, unclasping the band and adding it to the growing pile. “Do turians have a word for ‘stage fright?’”

“You mean…” Vetra taps at her lip, thinking through the human slang. “You feel...on display?”

“Kinda?”

“Even after you just did all of that. With your _mouth_. You’re nervous?” Vetra chuckles. Ryder flips around, one arm covering her breasts, the other reaching out to smack Vetra.

“It’s different!” Ryder huffs. “This just feels, I dunno. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Remember.” Vetra closes the distance between them, drawing Ryder into her arms. She takes a moment to notice the scrapes on her arms and chest, minor but scattered across her skin like tiny constellations. Human skin is so vulnerable, she thinks. Soft, too. Her rough, calloused hands slide over Ryder’s back. One hand slips up over her neck and through her hair, the other lingers on the small of her back. “It’s just me.”

The tension falls from Ryder’s shoulders as she relaxes into Vetra. She reaches up, pulling her turian down into a slow, languid kiss.

“Yeah, it’s just us.”

“Now let’s get in the shower before our time runs out.” Vetra takes Ryder by the hand, leading her toward the dual shower stand. “Though you might want to take your underwear off first.”

“Right.” Pink floods over Ryder’s cheeks again as she leans down to peel them off. As she stands up, a smudge of purple on Ryder’s side catches Vetra’s attention.

“What happened?” she asks, voice heavy with concern. She taps the shower controls, waiting for the stream of water to warm up.

“Huh, oh…” Ryder contorts herself at an odd angle just to see the spot Vetra refers to, but she only shrugs nonchalantly at the sight. “Shields got a little low.”

“A little? Sara…”

“What? I’m used to hiding behind my girlfriend. Maybe I got a little reckless? How’s your arm?” Ryder’s hands reach up to a healing scar just under Vetra’s shoulder plate. She gently touches the area, fingers encircling the turian’s arm as she examines. Vetra knows she’s deflecting, but she drops the issue.

“Much better. Lexi should clear me soon. Then you can go back to hiding behind me while I do all the hard work.”

“I do hard work, too!” Ryder laughs.

“Sure you do. Now get in here.” Vetra takes her hand, leading her under the warm shower spray. Vetra closes her eyes, relaxing into the stream. Even if she’s not as roughed up as Ryder is, the warmth still feels amazing on her plates. She’s always loved showers, and it’s not often she’s had access to _nice_ ones like the _Tempest_ ’s.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Ryder murmurs as she hugs close to Vetra, stealing half of the stream for herself.

“Excuse you. There are two shower heads.”

“But this one has you.”

Vetra only grumbles in response. In reality, she _loves_ sharing with her girlfriend. She’s never experienced intimacy like she does with Ryder. It’s refreshing. No matter what Ryder tells her, she feels like the human has taken a risk with her, like there’s hundreds of other suitable partners but she chose Vetra over all the competition. It’s hard not to think about the past, when people used her, or worse. But Ryder is _much_ different.

“Enjoying yourself?” The comment snaps Vetra out of her thoughts. Ryder peers up as she backs out of the shower spray, wet hair clinging to her shoulders.

“Mmhmm.”

“So I’m actually really curious…” Ryder grabs a bottle of soap. “Do you have to scrub your plates? Or how does it work?”

Vetra snorts. It’s such an innocent question that it catches her off guard. Ryder seems genuinely interested, though, like she’s ready to explore _everything_ about Vetra. Even the mundane. There’s a part of her that’s more than happy to satisfy her curiosity, but just as she’s about to answer, another thought enters her mind.

“How do _you_ even get yourself clean? With skin like yours, there’s no way you don’t scratch it.”

“It’s not that soft.” Ryder pouts.

“Really? Because it sure-” Vetra snatches the bottle from Ryder’s hand and squirts a palmful of soap into her hand. Quickly lathering them up, she rubs them over Ryder’s shoulders, gaze keen on how the human tenses and shudders. “-Feels delicate to me.”

“ _Vetra_ ,” Ryder sighs, bottom lip disappearing behind teeth.

“If you’re so interested, I can _show_ you how we do it.” Without waiting for a response, Vetra spins Ryder around, then urges her back to fit snugly against Vetra’s stomach. “Turians _love_ showers. And fancy soaps. And fancy scrubs. We like being clean.”

“I gathered,” Ryder hums, leaning into Vetra. “You always smell nice.”

“You’ll smell nice too, when I’m done with you.” Vetra has to bend her knees to reach down enough, but she finds the right angle to reach Ryder’s ears. They’re weird little human appendages, but she’s learned they’re _very_ sensitive. Especially on Ryder. She sighs softly against the side of Ryder’s neck before nipping at her earlobe.

“ _Mm!_ ” Ryder squirms against her. Red flushes over her neck. Vetra’s learned the cues now. She may have known how to deal with humans _in general_ before Ryder, but now she knows how to press the Pathfinder’s buttons.

“Every part of you is so soft, Sara.” Vetra gently runs her hand over Ryder’s shoulder, talons tracing a pattern up her neck and back down between her breasts. With her free hand, she swipes a bit of lather from off her arm and places it flat over her stomach.

“You’re cruel,” Ryder huffs. Her weight shifts against Vetra as her head lolls back against the turian’s chest.

“Am I?” A deep rumble bubbles up from within Vetra as she takes both her hands and delicately trails over the undersides of Ryder’s breasts. The gesture earns her a needy moan.

“Very.”

“But I still owe you from earlier.” Vetra cups both hands over Ryder’s chest, gently kneading as she continues. “I owe you big time.”

“ _Fuck_ , Vetra!” Ryder arches her back, shoving her breasts further into Vetra’s hands. It’s exhilarating watching her come undone, Vetra thinks. As much as she’d love to drag this out all night, she knows their shower time won’t last forever.

But maybe she can make this last a _little_ longer.

“How much does that bruise hurt, Sara.”

“Doesn’t fucking hurt at all,” Ryder groans, rubbing her back against Vetra. “I don’t care about that right now. Why?”

In one fluid motion, Vetra flips the human around and hoists her into her arms, then pins her against the wall. Ryder yelps as her back hits the cool metal, but she’s silenced by Vetra’s mouth sealing over her lips. Vetra takes a second to adjust her leverage, which isn’t easy with the shower spraying directly overhead, but she manages to support Ryder between one arm and her knees, leaving her other arm free to explore.

“What are you-”

“Relax, babe.”

Ryder practically melts into Vetra’s hold. Her arms cling tightly around Vetra’s neck, while her legs lock around the turian’s waist. With her free hand, Vetra takes the opportunity to roam over Ryder’s bare stomach, then returns to her breast.

A string of curses fall out of Ryder’s mouth as Vetra gently takes a nipple between her talons and squeezes. She’s still afraid of hurting Ryder, even if the touch leaves her shuddering in Vetra’s grasp.

“ _Fuck_ , Vetra. I want you. Really bad. Please tell me this isn’t just a tease.”

“Do I look like a person that doesn’t deliver?” Vetra whispers against Ryder’s neck. She feels Ryder quivering, tensing underneath her. She’s learned that humans get _incredibly_ wet when turned on. It’s surprising and satisfying in all the right ways, she’s decided. As her hand slips between Ryder’s thighs, she’s _definitely_ not disappointed.

Ryder’s already slick with arousal, even with the flow of water washing over them. Vetra hums in approval as she runs her knuckle over the wetness.

“ _Oh go-_ ” Ryder clings tighter, her nails digging against the tiny plates on Vetra’s neck. Vetra knows her girlfriend wants this and wants it _now_. She swallows her pride, despite her desire to leave her a begging, stuttering mess, and gives in.

Ryder goes silent at first as Vetra presses against her, breath hitched and eyes screwed shut. A high pitched whimper follows next as Vetra coats her finger in fluid and drags her finger upward. She finds a small bundle of nerves, kind of like what she has inside, but it’s outside on humans. And _very_ sensitive.

“ _Fuck, oh fuck please yes fuck_.” Ryder tenses her thighs, tightening her grip around Vetra’s waist and urging her closer. Vetra takes the cue and lowers her hand, dragging her finger down Ryder’s slit before circling her entrance. She wastes no time, sinking her finger in deep. Ryder groans, shuddering as she adjusts.

Vetra plants her palm against Ryder as she slowly drags her finger out, then back in.

“Faster,” Ryder breathes.

“I want to see you lose yourself, Sara.”

“Keep going and you will.”

Vetra wants to puff her chest out in satisfaction, but she needs to focus. The fact that Ryder is already clenching around her finger tells her she’s done something right. A coil of heat stirs in herself, but she ignores it. Not until her girlfriend is thoroughly satisfied.

Vetra leans her head down just enough to reach Ryder’s breasts. It’s not difficult with their angle, but she has to coax her girlfriend’s arms to loosen. She kisses haphazardly at first, then tests out licking.

“ _Ah!_ ”

Vetra hums her approval against Ryder’s skin. Her tongue might not be as dextrous as Ryder’s, but it’s still good for _some_ things. Based on the way Ryder arches her back and pushes her breast against Vetra’s mouth, it’s definitely more than adequate.

Ryder helplessly claws at Vetra’s back. Her jerking grows more erratic as a steady pattern of moans flow out from deep in her chest. Vetra keeps her movements steady, unyielding, as she feels Ryder nearing the edge.

“Vetra, I’m gonna-” The words cut off in her throat, replaced by a long, keening moan. Ryder’s muscles clamp down hard on Vetra’s finger, a slow flood of heat and fluid coating her palm. Vetra drags the climax out as long as she can until Ryder finally slumps against her. Reluctantly, she pulls her finger out from inside Ryder, relishing the brief gasp of surprise it causes. She gently lowers Ryder back to the ground, taking care to help her stand. Ryder wobbles at first, but grabs hold of Vetra, her face falling against the turian’s chest.

“Let me guess,” Vetra says, teasing lilt to her voice. “You needed that, too.”

“I always need that.”

Vetra bursts into a full body laugh, hugging Ryder close.

“Never change, Sara.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” SAM’s voice jars over the comms, startling both of them back into reality.

“SAM, I thought I said-”

“I am aware, Pathfinder. However, I thought it would be more important to tell you that Peebee is attempting to hack the _Tempest_ ’s comms and relay a message inside the crew bathrooms.”

“You know what.” Ryder pinches the bridge of her nose before she continues. Frustration weighs heavy on her face. “Just put her on comms.”

A few seconds pass before Peebee’s voice fills the room.

“Thanks, SAM. Polite as ever. Not like _you_! You’ve have taken up _twelve minutes_ of my shower time! What the heck are you even doing in there? I’ve heard all kinds of bangs and thuds. I swear, if you don’t get out _right now_ I’m going to open the doors myself!”

A glance passes between Ryder and Vetra, mischief dancing in their eyes.

“You sure you wanna do that?” Vetra asks over comms.

“V-Vetra? Wha- _Oh!_ Well, shit. _That_ explains all the thudding.”

“You sure about opening that door, Peebee?” Ryder asks.

“Yes, I’m actually coming in right now. I have to know how this works.”

“SAM! Shit, she’s serious! Lock the door!”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU ALL for all your kudos, comments, and support! It really means the world to me! Also for those of you that have been so incredibly kind enough to buy me a coffee, you're amazing and I love you!! Caffeine fuels my vetryder addiction.
> 
> You can follow me here for more updates about writing: jarofbeees.tumblr.com


End file.
